


rebellious

by hyuckren



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Vampire AU, Werewolf AU
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 06:31:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18750931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckren/pseuds/hyuckren
Summary: Talvez Jeno e Jisung tivessem feito com que Jaemin percebesse que não era tão difícil para vampiros e lobisomens conviverem.





	rebellious

**Author's Note:**

> O que não me pedem sorrindo que eu não faço EXATAMENTE NO MESMO DIA....
> 
> Muito obrigada às meninas do DCN por terem pedido com carinho para eu escrever essa fic e um obrigada especial à Gih, por ter comentado algo que me fez enlouquecer e querer escrever na mesma hora... >.<
> 
> É uma Spin-off de "Blood on Blood", mas, se você não leu, não tem problema começar por essa.
> 
> Boa leitura <3

Observar a lua cheia tinha virado uma espécie de ritual para o moreno. Luas cheias significavam dias de caça, ou, melhor dizendo, dias extremamente específicos e propícios para ir em busca de seus inimigos mortais – ou nem tão mortais assim.

Vampiros e lobisomens viviam em eterno conflito. Era muito difícil de encontrar alguma dessas duas espécies caminhando lado a lado em uma noite calma, exatamente como aquela.

Calma _nunca_ era sinônimo de vampiros e lobisomens estarem juntos.

Quando se encontravam, em qualquer lugar que fosse, difícil era uma alma sair intacta daquele local. Foram ensinados desde pequenos que não deveriam, de jeito nenhum, em hipótese alguma, misturarem-se ou viverem em harmonia. Estavam destinados, segundo seus ancestrais, a lutarem entre si até que uma cabeça fosse arrancada – no sentido literal, quando se tratava de vampiros.

Os rebeldes quase nunca sobreviviam. Nunca deixavam de serem executados toda vez que alguma informação – até se _pensarem_ em se relacionar um com o outro – chegava ao líder de seus respectivos Clãs. Alguns conseguiam fugir, mas tinha que depender muito da sorte, porque sorte era e _sempre_ será a palavra-chave naqueles casos.

Naquela mesma noite de lua cheia, Jaemin estava completando cem anos. Ele era considerado o líder mais novo que o Clã Na já tivera. Sempre havia se destacado por suas incríveis habilidades de luta e estratégia, juntamente com sua força.

A força de Jaemin era inexplicável. Desde que fora mordido, esses poderes vieram acompanhados com ele. Os vampiros achavam que ele havia herdado as habilidades do vampiro que o mordera – que, ironicamente, tinha sido o antigo líder daquele Clã e, antes de Jaemin, o vampiro mais forte. Não sabia como aquilo era possível, ou se tinha alguma explicação lógica, mas Jaemin fora criado como um dos vampiros mais perfeitos que já existiram. Sendo por suas habilidades, força, inteligência e caráter.

Jaemin era o vampiro mais respeitado daquele Clã, não só por ser o líder, mas por simplesmente ser _Na Jaemin_. Ele era intimidante, para manter a postura de líder, ao mesmo tempo que as pessoas o achavam carismático. Nem mesmo os rebeldes ousavam desobedecê-lo – tanto em questão de relacionarem-se com um lobisomem ou lhe faltar o respeito. Apesar de tudo, aquele rostinho poderia tornar sua vida o seu maior pesadelo. Os que o faziam, Jaemin dava um jeito neles. Jaemin _sempre_ conseguia uma forma de dar um jeito neles.

Era em noites como aquela que Jaemin gostava de relembrar seu passado. Sentado na varanda da mansão principal da cidade, com os pés apoiados na grade da mesma, observando a Lua e tomando seu café – era a bebida preferida de Jaemin enquanto humano e, mesmo que não precisasse mais desses tipos de alimentos para sobreviver, a mania de, na maioria das noites, tomar café não o deixou.

Acabara de voltar para casa, não esperou por nada além do tempo de seu café ficar pronto. Seu pescoço e tronco estavam, em grande parte, roxos, algumas feridas em seu rosto também eram perceptíveis, mas Jaemin não ligava.

Estava muito longe de ligar que aqueles ferimentos haviam sido causados por lobisomens. Na realidade, sorriu ao lembrar daquele fato, tomando mais um gole do café logo em seguida. Noites como aquela deveriam acontecer mais vezes em sua vida, isso era fato. Não podia explicar o quão bem sentia-se em momentos depois do que ocorria anteriormente.

Nem mesmo a aparição inesperada de Chenle iria mudar aquele sentimento. O moreno não se assustou com aquilo, mas sentou-se com sua melhor postura, porque, provavelmente, teria que escutar todas os problemas amorosos do loiro, que ainda não conseguia identificar que eram, de fato, problemas amorosos.

“Por que a sua varanda sempre fede a cachorro?” Ele pergunta, sentando-se ao lado de Jaemin, enquanto rouba o copo de café de sua mão, tomando um gole. “Seus arranhões estão piorando cada vez mais.”

Jaemin não conseguiu deixar de rir. Ele tinha total convicção disso. “Eu sei,” pega o café das mãos do mais novo. “Mas eu não me importo.”

Frases como aquela eram comuns nas conversas que eles tinham. Chenle era, mesmo que às vezes não parecesse, o braço direto de Jaemin. Para falar a verdade, poderia ser considerado o braço direito e o braço esquerdo de Jaemin. Confiava no Chinês como confiava em suas habilidades, em qualquer aspecto que fosse. E olha que Jaemin conseguia ser muito narcisista quando queria.

O loiro vira o rosto de Jaemin para si, na tentativa de poder encará-lo. Observou seu rosto com cautela, tentando adivinhar o que teria sido de tão grave para deixar aquela parte do corpo de seu líder naquele estado. Podia ver arranhões, assim como em uma de suas bochechas, em seu pescoço também. Sua boca ainda continha, no canto esquerdo, em específico, pequenos rastros de sangue recém tomados, dando a entender que Jaemin chegara há pouco tempo no local. Sorriu ao imaginar que talvez o gosto de sangue tenha se misturado com o gosto do café de Jaemin. Podia ser delicioso ao mesmo tempo que podia ter um gosto não tão agradável assim – a parte agradável se dava apenas pelo sangue, se não havia ficado claro.

Chegava a ser engraçado o fato de nem mesmo Chenle saber o que realmente acontecia a Jaemin quando ele saía em noites como aquela. Momentos de horas atrás começam a passar em sua cabeça. Daquela vez, tinham ido um pouco longe demais, mas não era como se Jaemin não tivesse pedido por aquilo, ou melhor, ordenado por aquilo.

Em uma de suas noites de caça, aquele líder encontrou algo estranho o chamando a atenção. Encontrou dois lobisomens que o chamaram a atenção.

Jaemin tentou não se deixar levar pela beleza daquelas criaturas – que deveriam ser consideradas seus inimigos sob qualquer hipótese – mas, além de suas belezas extraordinárias, aqueles dois eram diferentes. Eles tentavam não ligar muito para a rixa que existia entre as duas espécies, por isso andavam por locais onde eram mais comuns de encontrarem vampiros, sem preocupação alguma.

Sendo bastante sincero, Jaemin ligava _muito_ para aquilo, afinal, foi dessa maneira que lhe foi ensinado, antes mesmo de receber título de mais novo líder do Clã Na. Seguia as ordens que lhe foi especificado, tentando nunca deixar de cumpri-las, ao conhecer aqueles dois, porém, Jaemin mudara um pouco de ideia.

As personalidades de Jeno e Jisung fizeram com que Jaemin percebesse que não seria tão ruim assim para lobisomens e vampiros conviverem. Esse pensamento resultou em algo que nunca passara pela cabeça do moreno, muito menos de acontecer com ele. Além de uma amizade, aqueles três construíram algo muito maior que isso. Muito maior e mais _íntimo_.

Naquela noite, Jaemin saíra para encontrar-se com aqueles dois. Era seu aniversário de cem anos, ele precisava comemorar de alguma forma. O lugar de sempre, para aqueles três, era uma casa abandonada – que eles conseguiram deixar a aparência de fora desgastada, mas seu interior era completamente habitável. Não era tão tarde quando Jaemin chegara à casa, mas saiu de lá por volta da madrugada, indo direto para a mansão.

“Você aparenta estar péssimo, eles pegaram um pouco pesado com você dessa vez?” A inocência na pergunta de Chenle era perceptível para o mais velho. Uma pena que aquela frase não deveria ser levada tão na inocência quanto o garoto que a proferiu levou.

Jaemin voltou a encarar a Lua e sorriu, lembrando do quão pesado eles tinham pegado com ele, assim como o moreno pegara pesado com os outros dois. Cada segundo daquela noite passou pela cabeça do líder naquele instante. Ele sorria, pois a memória de como cada arranhão foi feito em seu corpo ainda era nítida. Cada mordida que levava de Jeno, assim como cada arranhada nas costas que levava de Jisung, eram sensações nítidas naquele momento.

Não pode deixar de lembrar de todas as estocadas que fazia no interior de Jeno, enquanto Jisung chupava seu pescoço como se o amanhã não existisse. De todas as vezes que os dois se habilitaram a deixar Jaemin morder pontos estratégicos no corpo de cada um deles, os levando a loucura enquanto chupava, lentamente, o sangue presente no corpo dos dois. De todos os gemidos que lhes eram arrancados, por cada toque, cada investida, cada sentimento de prazer que lhes era proporcionado.

As lembranças de como ouvir os gemidos de Jisung também o faziam gemer passavam em sua mente. De como ele _implorava_ para Jaemin entrar dentro de si, alegando que não aguentava mais o vampiro apenas o tocar, parando, exatamente, na mesma hora em que Jisung estava prestes a _vir_. De como Jeno _amava_ quando Jaemin ia bem fundo, atingindo locais que ele nem achava que seriam possíveis, enquanto puxava seus cabelos. De como os dois _imploravam_ para Jaemin fazer o que quisesse com eles, da maneira que o vampiro achasse melhor, assim como Jaemin deixava os dois aproveitarem-se _totalmente_ de seu corpo, seja o chupando, mordendo ou arranhando.

“Talvez,” ele encara Chenle, antes de voltar a observar a madrugada estrelada. “Mas eu continuo não me importando.” O moreno falara aquilo, mas ele queria poder falar a Chenle exatamente com _o que_ ele não se importava. Naquele momento, e provavelmente em vários momentos daqui para a frente, ele não se importava.

Para falar a verdade, Na Jaemin não poderia se importar menos em ser igualado a um dos tão desprezados rebeldes.


End file.
